The Mysterious Wrinkle in Society
by edgeof4teeners
Summary: Meg, Charles Wallace, and Calvin find themselves meeting four individuals who might relate. However will they be any help to what they've already lost? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mysterious Wrinkle in Society**

**Disclaimer: All rights to the characters WIT go to Madeline L'Engle. All rights to characters of MBS go to Trenton Lee**

* * *

Meg, Charles Wallace, and Calvin find themselves meeting four individuals who might relate. However will they be any help to what they've already lost?

* * *

Meg wasn't able to get up from bed. She wanted to stay in her dusty basement bedroom and sleep and sleep until Mother, Father, Sandy and Dennys, Charles Wallace, or Calvin tried their many attempts of waking her up. She still didn't like school but continued to manage it with more confidence than before.

People, nonetheless, still ridiculed her and her brother, the principle as you may think still thought of her as a dweeb, and the kids still continued to think of her little brother as dumb. However it was beginning to happen less often. And thankfully today was a Saturday.

"Megaton, my dear it's time to wake up."

Mr. Murry was up and ready. Today he had decided to take her and Charles Wallace to a destination that he dubbed as a "surprise." However, Meg wanted to know what the surprise was and Charles Wallace was boring into both of his parents minds trying to find something that would be able to give them a hint, but that, whatsoever didn't work. The two parents both knew their kids too well for the surprise to be unveiled so quickly.

After Mr. Murry got his daughter up and moving the father and daughter were able to make themselves downstairs for where Charles Wallace and Mrs. Murry would be waiting. Mrs. Murry was in her lab coat with her occasional pencil skirt and purple cashmere sweater while Charles Wallace was in his normal red sweater, black pea coat, and school boy shorts that made him somehow appear more youth.

"Well darling, we're about to leave and I hope Dennys and Sandy have a good day. The project is almost in ground so I'll make sure to make it back early enough to help you with the finishing product." Meg couldn't help but think how her father said only himself to make it back home. _Is the place an overnight stay? _

The trio; father, son, and daughter then soon made their way out the door into the car their father would be taking them in. Meg slid in the back with Charles Wallace. Although she was old enough to sit in the front seat like every other teenager, she always had liked it better being in her younger brother's company. Ever since they had defeated The Black Thing she had become very protecting of him. Charles Wallace didn't mind it one bit though, and loved he had an older sister like Meg to stand by his side.

After the car started and everyone was content, the car soon made its way down their neighborhood street starting their journey to the "mysterious" destination.

—

"Are we here now father?" Charles Wallace asked. It was the fifteenth time he had asked and would be the last.

"Yes," replied Mr. Murry patiently.

He parked near a cafe and stopped the ignition.

"Is Meg awake Charles?"

Before Charles Wallace could even say anything, the blonde opened her eyes and glanced at her surroundings. "I'm awake father."

"Okay, well that's good. Now let's get going children."

When they stepped out of the car they learned from Mr. Murry they would be walking to this "mysterious" destination much to Meg's chagrin. She was still awfully tired and wanted to take another nap, however the excitement of her little brother was what kept her moving. What's this place going to do? This reminds me of IT. The thought of the evil place made her shiver.

"Are you alright Meg?" Charles Wallace inquired. His big genuine eyes bored into her soul. Meg smiled at him and wiped her nose with her finger. "Yes, I'm fine Charles. Thank you." It seemed as if he knew better to believe that his sister was okay, when she wasn't in fact. He continued to stare at her until Mr. Murry stopped walking. The two children did as well.

"What's wrong father?" Meg asked. Her father's eye brows were furrowed in concentration as he stared at the watch on his wrist. "Mmm, well it seems like we're early."

"What do we do now." Charles Wallace questioned eying the building's entrance.

"We wait."

Thus a few minutes passed until Mr. Murry suggested to get something to eat. "What would you two like to eat? I could go get you two something at the café." Meg and Charles Wallace nodded. They were quite hungry considering they skipped breakfast, food was the only thing on their minds at the moment.

"I want a croissant father!" Meg chirped. And of course her brother wanted a simple sandwich. "Okay, I'll be right back. Just around the corner if you need anything. Meg while I'm gone, you are to watch your brother."

Meg nodded and Mr. Murry was gone.

"We're taking a test," said Charles Wallace.

"What do you mean?" Meg grew a bit nervous. Tests weren't her ideal thing if they didn't involve math equations or science to say the least. If not any of those things, she was sure to flunk them. Her hand was wrapped around her brother's small hand, while his other hand held a large newspaper. "And it says here to bring a pencil."

Meg grabbed the paper from her brother's hand. "May I see this?" He nodded. She scanned the newspaper and saw an ad. "ARE YOU A GIFTED CHILD LOOKING FOR SPECIAL OPPORTUNITIES?" What has father gotten us into? Meg saw where it did say to bring a pencil and nothing more. And nor her or Charles Wallace had a pencil, they were both empty handed.

We don't have pencils. Why would father take us to a test when we don't even have pencils? Meg was a little irritated from her father's lack of instinct and following of directions. Charles Wallace read Meg's mind and squeezed her hand. She shifted her eyes away from the newspaper onto her brother.

"Don't worry Meg, father has two perfectly sharpened pencils in his coat pocket don't worry, I saw them." Meg smiled at her brother and nodded, giving him reassurance she was fine. It wasn't that she was angry at her father she just hated the fact she didn't know what she was getting herself into. She knew for sure Calvin would've been thinking the same thing too if he were here, but somehow she KNEW he would've made her feel a whole lot better and at least would've known what to do. And Ms. Whatsit, Ms. Whosit, and Ms. Which would've told them where to go if they have had taken them to the "mysterious" destination.

An hour had passed since Mr. Murry went to get them some food and since then he hadn't come back. The two children were now nervous and anxious.

"Maybe our orders got held up," suggested Meg. Even though she seemed calm and compacted on the outside, an abundance of worries were raging through her mind. _What if this is like last time?What if father went missing again? Where does that leave us?_

"Meg, should we go on without father? He would understand wouldn't he?" Meg looked warily at the corner—where her father was lastly scene. She sighed and looked at the entrance of the building. It seemed as if it were closed but telling from where the cars were located. This, she knew, was the back of the building. Not the entrance.

"This is the back, we should go onto the front." But before Meg grabbed her brother's hand he started running away from her. She ran after him.

"Charles, where are you going?" Meg followed her brother but was having a difficult time. Athletics weren't her strong suit.

Charles Wallace then stopped and there they both were at the café. Their father's car was still parked nearby, however the café seemed to be closed. Both children were quite sure they saw the place full of people before they had walked down towards the "mysterious" destination with their father. Now the café looked as if it were never open for business. The place was vacant and even telling from inside, the place seemed deemed to be closed down.

"That's weird. Wasn't the place open the last time." Meg whispered audible enough for Charles Wallace to hear. His face showed disbelief and weariness; clearly stating he was scared and terrified of the misconception. They were both weary of the whole ordeal. Nonetheless they decided to see if there was any other place their father could be.

For half the hour they searched everywhere for their father. It was relentless searching and although the children were both terrified they were unaware of their complete surroundings, someone was trailing silently behind them unbeknownst to their knowledge. The figure was quite tall for his age, had red hair, and was alabaster with freckles sprinkled upon his nose. Creeping more closely to the teenage girl... "ROAR!"

Charles Wallace turned around and smiled. "Hi Calvin, how did you find us he—" before he could even finish his sentence Meg whisked him away by his arm and ran. "Meg it's Cal—" the blonde girl didn't want to hear it but somehow her brother had let go and she ran into a figure.

"Meg calm down, it's me." Calvin hugged Meg for a minute until she started hitting him on the chest. Startled he let go of her. "What's wrong?" She then burst into tears. Calvin looked at Charles Wallace whom nodded—giving him the hint that there was something terrifically wrong.

"Fatherisnthereandhesaidhewasgoingtogetussomethingtoeatandhehasntcomebackandwherehesaidhewouldgetourfoodisclosed." Calvin didn't understand a word she had said, after a few minutes; tears dried and everything she was able to explain. "Father hasn't comeback," she said worriedly.

"And the café down there," Charles Wallace added, pointing at the venue. "He was going to get our food."

"But isn't it..." Calvin looked warily at the café. _It seems pretty closed to me._

"No," interjected Meg sullenly. "The place was open when we had first got here. Father parked near the café. So we were aware where he was going to get our food. But after an hour he didn't comeback, and when we went to see if he was still at the café..." Meg wasn't able to finish her sentence, she knew if she did she would burst into another set of tears. Times like these she really wanted her three guardian angels around, however the one person she utterly wanted the most was Aunt Beast.

"Father might possibly be missing," conjured Charles Wallace rubbing his chin with his index finger. "We searched everywhere for him and if he went home without our notification, his car still wouldn't be here to our knowledge."

Calvin agreed.

"Why are you here?" Meg asked. She looked at him and saw he only had one pencil in his hand.

Flushing the redheaded boy replied, "To take some test. It only said to bring a pencil and that was all."

"He might be taking the same test as us Meg!" Charles Wallace was jumping up and down excitingly. Meg smiled, a strained one to say the least. "We had pencils but father kept then," she said. "And what kind of test is this? Most likely there weren't study guides, were there?"

Calvin shrugged. "This test is out of sorts. In the newspaper it said to just a bring a pencil and nothing more. The way they have the schedule set up and everything, I'm guessing this test is complicated in some sort of way."

Meg nodded and thought for a moment. "Did your parents drop you off here?" Calvin flushed again. Scratching the back of his neck, "No. I had to take a city train and two buses just to get here. For my mom or dad to drop me off here would've been a miracle, they weren't up yet. And even if I had asked them to its not like they would've done it."

"You could've asked mother or father," said Charles Wallace. "We would have certainly let you join us."

Calvin smiled.

"Sorry, I just didn't wanna be a bother. It's already bad I'm that way with my parents. Ya' know with being a sport and all."

Meg stood up and crossed her arms. "Stop it. We wouldn't have minded and you're not in anyway a bother. You're part of the family, Calvin. Stop being humble and accept the things people offer you." The fourteen year old boy nodded with his face beet red.

"Now are any of you aware of the time? I'm afraid we're going to be late for the test." Charles Wallace stared at Meg. She was about to object, however she obliged against the doing and went by her brother's wishes. "Okay, but we need pencils don't we?"

—

—

**A/N: Review please. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mysterious Wrinkle in Society**

**Disclaimer: All rights to the characters Wrinkle in Time go to Madeline L'Engle. All rights to characters of Mysterious Benedict Society go to Trenton Lee.**

Chapter Two

The three children were now inside the building. But to their utter disappointment it seemed as if no one was there except a middle aged couple who seemed agitated.

"This is prosperous!" The woman shrieked, her hands flying up in the air. Her face was quite red and candid. Her husband on the other hand shrugged and tried finding the appropriate words to comfort his wife with. Meg, Charles Wallace, and Calvin looked on.

"Zack should be able to be accepted into a program like this. I mean he does exceptionally well in school and he's on the honor roll after all." The wife stared at her husband who nodded in agreement, she continued. "He's rare. Sports is such a talent of his, too. Ugh, the people who made this test should be doomed."

The husband nodded again and chewed on a bagel, taking a sip out of his coffee cup he sighed as he saw the cup was empty. "Honey, maybe Zack should stick with sports and try another advanced academic test later. He seems to be fine where he is now."

The wife wasn't taking it. "No Keith, Zack is perfect. This test on the other hand wasn't able to display any of those abilities." She couldn't tolerate it no more, thus she grabbed her husband's coffee cup and sighed in frustration at the realization there was no coffee in it. "Ugh, I need coffee."

However before the couple exited the room Meg stopped them. "Um sir, where were you able to fetch that coffee?" The man glanced at the empty coffee cup. "The café around the corner." The wife eyed her suspiciously. "What do you need young lady?" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Meg a bit intimidated paid it no mind. "Well my brother, friend, and I were just wondering if if you got that just now?"

"No," said the wife irritably. "He got the coffee about an hour ago."

Meg nodded and thanked them before going back to where Calvin and Charles Wallace were waiting. The couple stared at her as she did so.

"What did they say," inquired Calvin watching the couple leave. Meg sighed. "They said they got the coffee about an hour ago, and they had gotten the coffee the same place dad went 'apparently' missing." Charles Wallace seemed a bit terrified considering he only had little time to spend with his father. It had been about a year since they had defeated IT and "The Black Thing".

"What do we do now?" Inquired Charles Wallace. "It seems as if not a single soul is in here."

Meg rubbed her forehead. She wanted to call her mother but ditched the thought. Why would she want to worry her mother? And it wasn't as if a phone was around—much less usable. Sitting down in one of the plush orange chairs she put herself into utter reverie leaving Calvin and her little brother to themselves.

They both stared at her.

"Do you think Meg's alright?" Calvin whispered to Charles Wallace who stared at his sister with his finger beneath his chin. He thought for a moment. Noticing how cleared out the room was a thought came to him, this place could be possibly closed.

"No, I don't think Meg's doing fine." Charles Wallace looked up at Calvin expectantly. The older boy didn't know what to do in this particular situation either. All he was wondering was what that side door lead to. He was by all means curious about the door. It seemed forbidden but he could care less about that. He knew they needed to find Mr. Murry who, in other words, was like a second father to him.

"We need to see what's behind that door," said Calvin to Charles Wallace. "No one's in here, so we might as well walk though to see if we can find anybody who can help us."

"That sounds reasonable which in other words I do agree."

Calvin smiled and nudged the sleeping Meg. "After all that thinking she fell asleep on us," he said.

"Meg?"

"Meg?"

The girl opened her eyes, rubbing them beneath her glasses she yawned and looked alarmingly at Calvin and her little brother.

"Has the testing started?"

Calvin frowned and shook his head apologetically, although he had no reason to be sorry. He wished he could've been more help in this dire situation. Mr. Murry was family to him, too. "No," he said. "However were trying to check out this door that could maybe lead us to your father."

Megan getting up headed towards the door. Her mind was only focused on locating her father and the possibilities there were on finding her father. She then tried turning the knob of the door but it wouldn't budge.

The door was locked.

"The door's locked," said Meg. She tried budging the door a little more but the door still wouldn't open. "I'll try." Calvin stepping in front of Meg, he then grabbed something from inside his brown corduroy pant pocket. It was what seemed to be something equivalent to a key.

"This might work." Taking the key and inserting it into the lock of the door, after a few seconds the door unlocked.

The trio then entered the room. There was nothing in the seemly vacant room, hence the fact it was bit dark where the children stood. However they all noticed that on the opposite wall from where they stood, hung over a closed door was large sign that read: "CROSS THE ROOM WITHOUT SETTING FOOT ON A BLUE OR BLACK SQUARE."

Meg furrowed her eyebrows in bewilderment. What's that supposed to mean? she thought frustratingly. Calvin on the other hand was slightly disturbed. This was bringing him flashbacks to IT. Feeling frightened he made sure not show it. Therefore he felt something on his hand. "Calvin, are you aware of what to do?" The fifteen year old boy shook his head. "No Charles Wallace but I think have an idea. You need to hold on to my hand and Meg's hand, okay?"

The intelligent little boy nodded, and did as was told.

Opening the door. "Don't step on the blue and black squares!" Meg reminded.

When they had entered the room, they expected something terrifying and exhilarating to happen considering the three of them had their eyes closed. But instead when they had entered and opened their eyes, the floor was printed with blue, black, and yellow tiles. The trio was now standing on a red circle and across the other side of the room, another red circle laid.

"How are we going to step on the yellow squares when there's a lot of blue and black squares?" Meg asked. All her eyes could spot were the blue and black squares (being the majority).

"I don't know," replied Calvin. Like everyone else, he was trying to figure out how to cross the room without stepping on the prohibited squares.

Charles Wallace, on the other hand, was reevaluating the instructions mentally. Without setting foot on the blue or black squares... That was when it had hit him. "Meg, Calvin, I have made quite the discovery."

The two teens nodded.

"I think I have, too," said Calvin, with the smile on his face triumph and vigorous. "Have you Meg?" The blonde girl nodded her head again and mumbled something to herself the two boys couldn't hear. "Well, what do you have Charles?

"The blue and black squares aren't squares, there..."

"Rectangles. Exactly!" Calvin gave Charles Wallace a high five. "Now all we'll need to do is walk down the those rows of blue and black rectangles, the squares are on the sides, so it won't be too difficult."

Meg scrunched her eyebrows. "Well considering it said to cross the room WITHOUT setting foot on blue or black squares, we can just crawl across the room. There's no harm in that," but blushing at her idea. "Walking across the rectangles would be a lot easier."

The two boys laughed at her quirkiness and the trio then made there away across the room, stridently and hand-to-hand as if they were Dorothy and her friends, making their way down the yellow brick road.

—

—

**R&amp;R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All rights to the characters Wrinkle in Time go to Madeline L'Engle. All rights to characters of Mysterious Benedict Society go to Trenton Lee.**

**Chapter Three**

Meg's head ached.

She didn't have her glasses on and the view in front of her was indecipherable. All she could remember was going down a dark stairway, into an eerie hallway, and crossing an unknown street to get to a brick house with an orange roof and a black gate. But what she couldn't seem to remember was what had happened after. She didn't favor being delirious and now that she had no clue where her little brother and Calvin were, panic began to rise rapidly throughout her body mingled in with pain.

"Charles," she whispered. She felt for his small body beside hers but she felt nothing, and she called for Calvin, but no answer either. Where am I? Much to her chagrin she was now in another unknown location and without her two trustworthy comrades beside her. "Oh," she cried quietly. "I'm lost, I want aunt beast and... Ms. Whatsit, Ms. Who, and Ms. Which." The thought of her motherly figure and her three guardian angels made hope bloom through her bosom. Strength began to rise inside her weak body and her sight strangely began to brighten.

Once again she reevaluated her surroundings with a clearer vision. The room was by all means tidy, and brought up with a homey secular feel that didn't go unnoticed; the walls yellow-orange, the floor carpeted and multi-colored, tall bookshelves brown and oak, beanbag chairs to and fro, and the room was warm and aroused with familiarity. But Meg wanted to go home home to mother and the twins but with Charles Wallace and Calvin at tow. The thought of going home without those two was just unimaginable to her.

Therefore getting up from the bed, she crept silently towards the green door. She was pretty sure the door was locked considering for some odd reason she felt trapped and a bit convict-like, her heart beating vehemently as she turned the door knob, the door opened—surprisingly—then being met with a tall girl in a striped red and white shirt, pale-blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and a high yellow ponytail carrying a tray with a bowl set upon it, heat waves escaping from the banister. The smell of tomatoes and beef wavered through Meg's nostrils.

Her stomach growled.

The incognito girl began to speak. "You're awa—"

Meg froze and the only words that were able to escape from her lips were. "Get away from me."

"My name's Ka—"

"I don't care who you are. Where's my brother? Where's Calvin? You have them—"

"I'm here to hel—"

"You have us as prisoners. Where are they? If you hurt them... I'll..."

The girl set the tray down beside her feet and smiled blissfully. "Surely won't hurt me." Her voice dripped with optimism. Having full blown hope that she wouldn't hurt her.

Meg didn't have time to comply she leaped over the food tray, ran past the strange tall girl, and found herself faced with different archways and an abundance of staircases that seemed impossible to walk down. Her energy was deteriorating and she knew it, but she didn't care at the moment. Finding Charles Wallace and Calvin, and getting out of this place was all that mattered to her rather than her health.

She screamed for her brother and best friend running down the halls, banging on each door, threatening any living being that if they have laid their hands on Charles Wallace and Calvin or have them held in there as hostage, they would have to get through her first before they did any more. "Charles Wallace! Calvin!"

Her face by now was flushed, streaked with tears, and red. Oh, if only father was here we wouldn't be in this mess. She thought tiredly. Her heart was continuing to beat with amplitude. And as she went through the hallways someone spontaneously tackled her from behind. "Get off of me!" Her muffled protests stopped as the anonymous body got off of her.

"Meg it's me."

Calvin?

Her heart stopped beating, and getting up off the floor, now on her two feet she rubbed her eyes for a moment before asking,"Calvin is it really you?"

"What do you think?" He inquired amusingly, a smirk planted on his lips. From her blurry vision she could see his signature freckles and his bright red hair, and out of intermediate impulse she hugged him tightly as if he were the anchor to her sinking ship. "We need to stop meeting like this," Meg said worriedly. "Crisis is the word for what we're in now. Do you know where Charles Wallace could be?"

The fourteen year old boy glumly shook his head. "No, I've been looking for the both of you. Luckily I've found you but Charles Wallace..." He trailed off, then his face turning alert. "I escaped from the room where I was held at. There was this guy with freckles and dark hair he was carrying a tray, and I zoomed on right past him once he opened the door. I think he was sent. His name was something like Bernard, I don't know. But Meg, we don't have enough time." She nodded and grabbed his hand. The co-Ed duo was now searching for their little comrade.

—

—

"This place is getting weirder by the second," commented Calvin as the two were now making their way down a another leg of stairs, plus with Meg having no energy and Calvin being a fine beau he decided to carry her on his back. She was on his back lightless as a feather dozing on and off through each of the trips. "I hope we'll be able to get out of this place before sundown." Calvin's mind churned with ample worry. Getting on one of the city-train's in the dangerous night was not relief to his soul. Once they would find Charles Wallace they would leave this eerie place and would have to jump on a bus to go on home and think of other ways to locate and find Mr. Murry.

"Miss? gentleman?" His heart paused. The voice was rough but somewhat friendly. He knew the familiar voice; he could almost decipher it. Before the three of them had separated he remembered going down a dark hallway, the trio continuing to hold hands and terrified they could almost see someone approaching them, and the person held this pistol-like thing in their hand. And it was all he could remember. But the person's face and voice...

"Now young man..." The voice began.

Not knowing what else to do Calvin dashed rapidly going back up the stairs to where they had started. Meg still on his back groaned weakly and startled a bit, she didn't complain. Her head was beginning to succumb to pain and her eyes were beginning to close as if she was in a daze of some sort. She was beginning to think this was surreal. Then her eyes closed—unbeknownst to Calvin—who was trying to beat off their supposed perpetrator who was beginning to catch up to them.

His legs getting ultra tired kept on their stride as he approached a near by door. Stopping for a moment the perpetrator nowhere to be seen, he tugged on Meg's leg afraid she'd fallen asleep.

"Meg?" He tugged on her leg once more and still getting no response he knew he had to rely on his own gut. Twisting the door handle he was startled on the sight that laid before him.

"Charles Wallace?"

The younger fellow was sitting on the ground but not alone. A man wearing a zealous suit and his hair rivaling the color of a carrot's sat in front him with two children beside him. The one on his right seemed to be a snide short roly poly little girl with short blond hair and azure eyes while on the left sat a boy who was tan, wore glasses, and was completely bald on the head.

Speechless Calvin didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Charles Wallace smiling up at his friend began to speak. "Hey Calvin, you're awake. You may join us if you li—"

Oh no, thought Calvin, not listening to any of the words his young friend had to say, fear echoed in his mind. _Good thing Meg isn't awake, they've brainwashed ole sweet Charles._

This reminded him back to the time when Charles Wallace had been mind controlled by that wicked IT and the black thing. Infuriating him a little how they could take over a little boy's mind made him want to march over there and whisk him away, but it was already too late.

Calvin thinking such deliberate thoughts could feel himself beginning to give out, his heart began to beat tremendously, his legs started to weaken making him stumble back and forth, plus putting Meg clumsily down on the floor he could only hear Charles Wallace's worried voice say, "Oh, Mr. Benedict I think he's going to faint!"

And he did just that.

"I'm so sorry, Meg," were the last words that rolled off his tongue before settling into a deep surprising slumber.

—

—

"Are the kids still asleep?" Rhonda enquired as she set a cup of hot steaming joe in front of Milligan. "Yes," he said tiredly, rubbing his forehead. "However the tall one can sprint. I wouldn't be surprised if he took sports." Milligan then absentmindedly touched the fuzz around his mouth.

Usually when it came to cases like this one, he would forget to shave. He figured there were other things more important than keeping up with his hygiene. He then continued to think about these three... Let's say mysterious children?

These peculiar children, he thought cautiously. Surely they couldn't be part o— However before he could finish his thought Number Two entered, her slim straight yellow clad figure walking towards the coffee maker. She fixed herself a steaming cup of Joe and turning towards her two cohorts, she sighed defeatedly.

"Everything alright?" queried Rhonda putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. Number Two sighed again before she complied. "I believe Mr. Benedict's beginning to adore that young boy, Charles Wallace."

"How could he?" Rhonda couldn't help but smile, although she already was aware what the answer could be. "Mr. Benedict could love a flower cactus standing in the wide center of a desert if he wanted to."

All three Grownups laughed. "Ah, Mr. Benedict." Milligan conjured. He was still skeptical about the incognito children. What the other two children's names could be, he didn't know, he was confident Number Two would have the answer. Maybe that young boy Charles Wallace told her somehow.

—

—

**A/N:** Well here's the third chapter. You're going to meet Kate, Reynie, Sticky, and Constance in the next chapter. I promise! Anyhow my bad for the long wait.

**Guest:** Well, I'm glad you like it. Surely you'll enjoy this chapter. I'm very glad you commented. Thank you so much!


End file.
